


Let Me Be Your Angel, Dear

by NiasSecrets



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10339911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiasSecrets/pseuds/NiasSecrets
Summary: An AU playing in the modern world.Patroclus is Achilles´ guardian angel, an should never be seen by any human, until one day their eyes meet...The archangel Hector, filled with anger and jealousy, keeps a close watch over those two and the cupid Paris, tries to use them to get closer to the human Helen.Will Achilles and Patroclus be able to stay together until the end?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is the first chapter of my first fanfiction ever! I am excited how this is going to continue, and hope you will like the characters and the setting ^^  
> There will be mistakes, since english is not my native language, but I hope you can turn a blind eye for me xD  
> Enjoy! ^^

_Follow your duty_

_Protect him_

_A man’s live for another man’s death_

_REPENT_

It was cold when he woke up. His body was stiff, his limbs timidly trembling, not yet used to this new sensation of pure emptiness. He placed a hand on his chest, where a human heart would be, but instead of the calming pulse of the living, what he felt was the cold and motionless surface of a statue. He felt so empty.

A whisper

_Protect him_

He stood up, looking at his surroundings for the first time. It was then that he noticed a timid movement coming from a cradle, placed under a closed window. The curtains were widely opened, letting the moon illuminate the room with milky light. As he stepped closer and bended over the edge he was greeted by two shining, bright green eyes, examining him curiously. The angel blinked for a second, as this was certainly not what he had expected to find, first thing after waking up, in this world so new to him.

He tilted his head to side, mustering the child with careful curiosity. The child had not stopped staring at him, carefree grabbing around with its tiny fingers once or twice at whatever was in its reach, like it could hold the world in its hands. The angel just observed it quietly, before, after a while, letting his hand inside of the cradle. He jerked for a second as the child grabbed his finger, with a much stronger force than he had expected from a human this young. As the child hold him with determination in its eyes, the angel closed its eyes, shuddering, as he was being filled with a tender warmth crawling through his finger to his chest. What overcame him was a turmoil of mixed feelings, filling him with emotions he had never felt before. Suddenly he felt whole, relieved, _alive_. And all this by the single touch of a green-eyed human baby.

As he opened his eyes, he noticed the eyes of the child, still following his every move. Suddenly filled with fear he grabbed the entire hand of the young human, holding it tight but tenderly, careful as not to hurt it. Afraid of this sweet warmth leaving him.

“Aren´t you a strange one?” As he spoke, his own voice seemed unfamiliar to him, clear and bright like the ringing of bells but at the same time intimidatingly acute, like it could cut through air. He closed his mouth, afraid that he might have scared the boy with this unfamiliar tune to human ears, and widened his eyes in surprise when he looked at him with a smile, brighter than the moon could ever be.

For a while he stared at the boy, unsure about what to do next. He was not even sure why he was here in the first place. What was he expected to do with a human newborn?

He watched the baby, as he carefully, stroked one of its short blonde curls behind its ears, feeling warmth rise up in his chest over and over again whenever the kid would smile, while  trying to grab his fingers.

_Protect him_

He closed his eyes as silence fell over him once again. He bend over the edge of the cradle down to the boy, giving him a tender kiss on his forehead and covering him in the blanket that had fallen out of the cradle during the child´s attempts to grab the angel´s fingers.

The angel looked him in the eyes “Rest assured. I will watch you” He said it with certainty, as in this moment nothing seemed more important or true than that. “I will keep you safe.”

The child blinked, blessing him with another smile, more lovely than all the others before, like it had just waited for him to speak those words. With that it closed its eyes and the angel watched as the child slowly drifted off into a deep slumber.

He watched over him the next second, minute and hour too. More hours passed without him even thinking once, of leaving this little creatures side. He watched over him as the moon fell,  disappearing slowly with the brightening morning sun. He watched over him as the birds woke up from their deep sleep, announcing to the world that the day had started and filling the air with lovely singing, while he hold the baby´s hand.

The first light of sun had reached the windowsill, and continued slowly wandering over his face, although its warmth felt as cold as fresh ice compared to the light the child had bestowed him with. And suddenly it hit him, and his whole mind was filled with this one name.

 

_Achilles Achilles Achilles Achilles Achilles Achilles Achilles Achilles Achilles Achilles_

And with that he knew, what he had to do. _._

 


End file.
